Merry Christmas
by Leegirl1001
Summary: Physically my sister returned to us on December 25th. Christmas day. Yes physically my sister was back but, she wasn't the same. She was no longer happy or innocent. She stuttered, and never looked anybody in the face. Merry Christmas.


Physically my sister returned to us on December 25th. Christmas day. She had been kidnapped by an unknown person. Though I wasn't supposed to know I found out she had been tortured, raped, and bound to the floor for exactly one month. They weren't able to found out who the kidnapper was. It would cause to much emotional trauma or something. Of course I didn't understand what they meant, she was already simply a shell of her former self. Yes physically my sister was back but, she wasn't the same. She was no longer happy or innocent. She stuttered, and never looked anybody in the face. Merry Christmas.

One year passed, and it was Christmas again. My sister tried to commit suicide. She tried to hang herself only to have our cousin, Neji find her right before she went under. Hiashi, our father, decided she was mentally unstable. He sent her to a state hospital, but she didn't better. Merry Christmas..

Another year, and she came back on Christmas day. Smiling, laughing, acting normal. I thought she was okay, but then one day I realized she hadn't gotten better at all. Only gotten better at hiding it. Merry Christmas...

On Christmas the next year I realized I stopped caring that she was faking. She was smiling. She was home. That was what was important. I knew that Neji had found out but refused to tell Hiashi since he didn't want her to leave again. Merry Christmas...

Soon I stopped counting how many Christmas's it had been, and before I knew it she had turned eighteen. And on Christmas day she told us she was leaving. My father gave her seven thousand dollars. Seven thousand. As if he wanted her to leave. She left not even a day after she had told us. It had been six years since she had been kidnapped. Merry Christmas...

Two Christmas's later she returned, with a man. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He was loud, and not afraid of anything. They seemed happy. She had stopped stuttering, and some of her smiles even seemed real. Merry Christmas...

One year later I found out something that I knew I should not have. Naruo was best friends with the kidnapper, and Hinata knew. She told me she had met him while she was captured and that he had given her extra food. Though I said that it was simply stokholm sydrome, she said that he truly was different. I couldn't persuade her any otherwise. Merry Christmas...

Five Christmas's later Hinata was married to Naruto and was pregnant. I was happy for her. Maybe Naruto was different...Then I saw the bruises. They coated her upper-arms, and back, and most were pretty much purple. She still refused to leave him. Merry Christmas...

Another Christmas passed, and though Hinata had successfully had a beautiful baby girl named Sakura. Hinata told me Naruto had chosen the name after his only love. Though I find no bruises on Sakura, Hinata was still covered in them. Merry Christmas...

Yet another year and Hinata stopped even trying to smile, unless she looked at Sakura. The bruises got worse, and Neji almost killed Naruto when he found out. He was put in the hospital for three months. They were the happiest I've seen Hinata in a long time. It was truly a merry Christmas.

Next year Hinata came home with Sakura in her arms saying that she had left him. I had never been prouder of my sister. Merry Christmas.

She met another man. He treated her like a queen, and Sakura called him Daddy without a second thought. She smiled and laughed so easily. I had finally found my sister again. Merry Christmas.

The next year on Christmas she went with me to tell her story, and he was caught. Her kidnapper was idenfied within five days, even though it was such an old case. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. Hinata testified at his trial, and even glared at him when she saw him. Merry Christmas.

Finally she and Deidara got married. Merry Christmas.

Next year she had a baby on Christmas Eve. Her name was Hanabi. I cryed from joy when I found out. To think she had named the baby after me. Merry Christmas.


End file.
